


To Love a Fool

by blingblingis



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 Love Ballad | Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game), 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingis/pseuds/blingblingis
Summary: The former Lord of Hell has learned his lesson, MC won't get the drop on him three times.This takes place after Nobunaga's Divine Destiny Ending for Act 2. (I wrote this before I read the epilogue myself, I just thoroughly enjoy the headbutting. Thus, smut.)





	To Love a Fool

He froze abruptly, body going rigid. She pulled away to look at him, worry etched on her face. “Are you alright? Is something wrong?” She thought back on the last few moments trying to come up with a reason for his sudden change in demeanor.

He looked down at her with narrowed eyes, and sat back on his heels. “You’re not going to head-butt me again, are you?” He asked, clear suspicion in his voice. 

Her eyes widened for a moment before he let out a surprised guffaw, she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment and half-hearted contrition. She was literally lying underneath him… in his apartment… on his bed and he was asking if she was going to head-butt him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She managed between laughter and gasps for breath. His eyes had narrowed further and he was now glowering at her, a look that might have been intimidating, if it wasn’t for the blush dusting his cheeks. “You just looked so serious, and I was worried something happened.”

Swiping at the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes she sighed and placed her hands on either side of his face. Then, because he still looked so grumpy she squished his cheeks together, which did absolutely nothing to appease his irritation and in fact had the opposite effect. A frowning Nobunaga with squished cheeks is quite an amusing sight though so instead of calming either of them down it sent her into fits of giggles again. “I am serious.” He said with a very serious face indeed…except for the fact that she hadn’t moved her hands yet.

After expending some real effort attempting to stifle her laughter she relaxed her hands so that she was cupping his face. “As I recall I only head-butted you because you made it seem like I was serving you with the intention to seduce you and become your mistress.” Honestly she had been so mad at the time she didn’t even remember making the conscious decision to hit him. Though if she thought about it, apparently head-butting was just her go-to attack, considering not long before that she had also done it to a bandit. “You’re not suggesting I’m here with you now purely to get into your pants, are you?” She teased, twirling a lock of his hair around her with a playful grin.

And there it was: the infamous (and predictable) scowl. “Of course I’m not suggesting that, foolish girl. I’m merely pointing out that the first time I assumed you wanted this it ended with a screaming match and my sword drawn…and not in the way I would have preferred, either.” He smirked, boyish charm lighting up his features.

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, but was unable to keep the smile from her face. “You really need to step up your seduction techniques. If they didn’t work in the sixteenth century I sort of doubt they’ll work now.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, still smirking, “They didn’t work? I seem to recall a certain foolish girl finding her way to my bed eventually.” His voice was a seductive purr as he leaned down and nipped at her earlobe.

She barely managed to cover her gasp with a cough, the arousal that had been doused with his unexpected question flaring back to life. Not the least bit fooled that she was unaffected he closed his lips around her earlobe and suckled slowly, humming in delight when he felt her shiver beneath him. When she attempted to reply her voice shook and she pressed her thighs together in response to the heat pooling there. “Ah..ahem…I only ‘found my way to your bed’ after you admitted you loved m-mmh!”

He cut her off with a kiss, taking advantage of her surprise by plunging his tongue into her mouth. It was a distraction and she knew it, but it was hard to think over the rush of blood in her ears. The kiss was long and deep, and she melted into the bed below her while he stole the breath from her lungs. When he finally pulled away they were both panting and both of their cheeks were flushed. “Do you ever shut up?” He huffed, furrowing his brow.

She stared at him for only a moment before a sly smile spread across her face. “Nope!” she chirped happily, giggling at his growl of frustration as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. She patted his head sympathetically, “Sorry, but you knew exactly what you were getting into from the very start.” She lamented, sighing theatrically.

He turned his head slightly and started placing languid, open-mouthed kisses on her neck. “You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met.” He mumbled, kissing lower and lower, down her neck over her collarbones.

“And yet you love me anyway, I wonder what that says about you?” Her voice trailed off at the end, his lips now at her sternum. So she was playing with fire, taunting the former Lord of Hell intentionally, but she couldn’t help it, flustering him was a favorite pastime of hers. Unfortunately, she was the one starting to get flustered.

They had already removed their shirts before the whole head-butting fiasco had started, so he had only to reach behind her to unclasp her bra. Hardly coherent, as his lips hardly left her skin, she managed to lift herself just enough for him to do so, tossing it off the side of the bed. When she let herself fall back onto the mattress he eased up from her skin, running his hand down her torso. As if he had all the time in the world he just barely brushed his fingertips down the valley between her breasts and her stomach until they met the hem of her jeans.

As leisurely as he had lowered his hand, he brought it back up, over her ribs, caressing the swell of her breast. The slightest movement of his thumb brought the digit grazing over her rapidly stiffening nipple. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him taking his time with her. She felt his hair brush over her chest and she furrowed her brow in confusion, only to gasp when she felt his warm, wet mouth close over her neglected nipple. At the same time the fingers that had been teasing her suddenly pinched and rolled the hardened bud. Instinctively, she arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his grasp.

The dual sensations were enough to make her head spin. When he grazed his teeth over one nipple he mirrored the act on the other with his fingernails. She moaned, her hips rising to seek friction almost of their own accord. After long tortuous moments he switched sides, flicking his tongue and suckling on her other breast. She buried her fingers in his hair, tugging not ungently to make him increase or decrease the pressure. While he was keeping her distracted with his mouth his hands went to the front of her pants, deftly undoing them. He broke away from her long enough to pull the offending garment off and toss it away impatiently.

He returned his lips to her sternum, kissing down her stomach, swirling his tongue around her navel. His unhurried actions left her floating in a pleasant buzz of gradually building pleasure. Lower, to her hips, biting faintly, leaving small red marks that stood out beautifully on her pale flesh. Lower and lower to the space just above her panties, to her thighs, parting them to nip and suck at the skin that awaited him there.

And then…

Suddenly he stopped…again, and she snarled. So close, so close! He looked up at her with a (falsely) innocent and inquisitive tilt of his head. “I’m sorry, you were saying something a few minutes ago, and I seem to have distracted you. Please continue what you were saying.”

“Ugh, you are the literal worst.” She grumbled as she dragged him up, and kissed him, hard. She could feel his smug smile as they kissed and she briefly entertained head-butting him again just to wipe it off his face, but quickly dismissed the idea when his hands made quick work of her last remaining piece of clothing.

Eager to be on a level playing field she reached down and undid the button and zipper of his pants, pushing them down over his hips. Why does it not surprise me that he doesn’t wear underwear… the thought is fleeting as he shifted his weight onto his arms to kick them off. He must have caught her staring because he raised a single eyebrow at her and asked, “Checking to see if it’s just as you remembered?” He leaned closer to her, gunmetal grey eyes blazing with desire. “Miss it?”

She glared at him and reached down, gripping the base of his cock firmly. He gasped, hips jerking forward just slightly, neck tensing as his head snapped back. When she stroked up all the way to the tip she felt him pulsate in her hand. “Hmm, I don’t know. I think I’ll have to test it out to see if it’s the same.” She smiled coyly. “As for if I miss it…well…” she took his hand and placed it between her thighs. “You tell me.”

Almost transfixed by her arousal he delved his fingers into her wet folds. Stroking languidly, she changed the angle of her hips, allowing him easier access to her. Slicking his fingers in her wetness he rubbed at the sensitive bundle of nerves there. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. For all their banter they were in no rush to have this end so soon. Both of their movements were careful and deliberate, both of them rocking their hips gently into the other’s hand.

He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing deeply and letting his fingers drop to her entrance, teasing her until she whined. He laughed a rare look of gentleness on his face. “It seems we’ve missed each other.” He murmured, dropping a tender kiss on her lips.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Maybe we should do something about that.”

Without warning he slipped his index finger into her. “I agree.” He whispered huskily. She released a shuddering breath, her hand stilling in pleasant surprise. He caressed her inner walls as he eased the digit in and out of her.

She moaned, shakily beginning to stroke him again. She strained her neck to close the gap between their lips, kissing him lazily. As opposed to the fire that usually sparked between them this felt more like molten lava. Desire flowed hot and heavy between them, smoldering quietly, burning them from the inside out. She canted her hips into his hand as he added another finger. His tongue thrust slowly into her mouth, mimicking what his fingers were doing.

She ran her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the bead of precum there to the underside of his shaft. He brought his hips closer to hers, easing them back and forth so that each time he did his tip rubbed against her clit. She captured his tongue with her teeth, sucking on it softly. Arcing her hips up to meet his, he disentangled his tongue from hers and pulled his fingers free…only to pop them into his mouth and lick them clean.

A vivid memory of him doing the same thing in another lifetime came flooding back and she knew he could see the hunger in her eyes. With her free hand she gripped his hip and pulled them flush together, she guided the tip of his cock to her entrance while he braced his weight on his forearms. He gave her a wolfish grin and with one powerful thrust buried himself inside of her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, her back bowing off the bed.

Pulling his hips back he trailed his lips down her neck, sealing them over her pulse point and sucking hard just as he thrust forward again. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, body quivering. Her mind was a dizzying blank of nothingness; even if she tried she couldn’t have formed a coherent sentence. “Hnngh, aah…” she moaned wantonly, eyes rolling back when his teeth grazed over the flesh of her neck.

She bit her lip to dampen the amount of embarrassing noises escaping her and moved her hands to the small of his back. Each time he drove into harder and harder, so much so that she had to put her right hand on the headboard behind her to steady her momentum.

When he was satisfied with the marks he’d left on her he pulled away, huffing and panting above her, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. Some mad part of her wanted to bring his face to hers and lick it off. His gaze had always been sharp, and even a single look from him was enough to silence any man, but the look of total possessiveness and lust in it now was mesmerizing. She felt wanted, body and soul for perhaps the first time in this life. She thrived under his gaze, smiling serenely. This was right, this was eternal. Nobunaga had chosen her, or maybe it hadn’t been a choice, she couldn’t say. All she knew was that of all the people in the world, spanning space and time some unknown force had brought them together not once, but twice.

They belonged together. No one could take his temper and petulance like she could. And no one put up with her brazen attitude like he did. But this sense of belonging wasn’t just emotional, it was also physical, and that was never clearer than when he was inside her.

Now, with her eyes closed and her nails digging into his back she felt that sense of rightness in spades. Love isn’t all about sex, and sex isn’t all about love, but the absolute bliss of something so base as having the one you love inside you is an overwhelming feeling. With that thought in mind she cried out at one particularly deep thrust. He loved the noises she made, loved knowing he was the one to bring them out of her, and he loved watching her face when he made love to her.

He watched her intently, eyes trained on every twitch of her lips or brow, every tilt of her head and flutter of her eyelashes. They had both thought to take their time enjoying each other longer, but neither of them had accounted for the hunger that would overtake them once they were joined.

He took her almost desperately, as if he could fuck away the pain of their separation and death. Maybe he could. She was certainly willing to try. She met him thrust for thrust, her hips rising and falling like waves on a stormy sea. Releasing her grip on him she reached between them to give her clit some much needed attention.

She arched and leaned into him, wanting nothing more than to keep him like this forever, to stay in that bed with him forever. But it was over too fast, she was coming too fast, and her body wouldn’t listen to her anymore. She keened and wailed, tossing her head from side to side.

He bit his lip, closed his eyes and groaned, feeling her walls pulse around him, trying to draw him in deeper. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, not with the woman he’d spent an eternity waiting for shaking and gasping under him. Not with her clinging to him, her eyes hazy with lust as she encouraged him to find his own release.

He could feel his muscles tensing, his cock throbbing inside her. The fire coiling low in his abdomen was nearly too much to bear. When he opened his eyes to look back down at her he knew that was it. If there was one sight he would never get over, not in five hundred years, it was her looking so completely debauched and ruined beneath him.

There was only one problem. He couldn’t come inside her. This was the twenty-first century, assuming she wanted to bear his child would likely get him killed. Should’ve worn a condom, he berated himself. Cursing, he pulled out of her, stroking his cock hard and fast. She propped herself up on her elbows and cooed at him to come for her, bracketing his hips with her knees.

He bit back a moan as she reached out and sensually caressed down his chest, “Come for me, Nobu. I want you to come on me.” She purred, biting her lip and pouting at him coyly.

“Fuck,” He rasped, thick ropes of white splattering onto her stomach. She hummed in satisfaction, arching her back to receive more of his essence on her skin. He gave all that he had, jerking his cock until he was utterly spent.

It was a mistake to look down at her then. Seeing her with a lazy smirk on her lips, her pale skin marked by his seed only made him want her again. And it seemed this didn’t escape her attention either. She arched an eyebrow at him, “Already?” she teased.

He shrugged, more than a little pleased with the unintended praise. “What can I say? You and I have five hundred years of lost time to make up for.” He grinned, dropping his weight onto his hands, braced on either side of her head.

She grinned too, brushing her fingertips up and down his chest. “Mmm, one thing though…” she trailed off.

“What?”

“You’re wearing a condom this time.” she said, barely contained laughter in her voice.

His response was to growl and pounce on her, punishing her with kisses. She laughed freely. A sound he hadn’t heard in so long, a sound he once thought to never hear again. And he decided that with this new life they had been given he would do everything in his power to make sure she never stopped laughing.


End file.
